


am i more then you bargained for?

by wooschi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Drunk Sex, High School, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Josh, flamboyant gays, virgin tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooschi/pseuds/wooschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler joseph is a friend of jordan dun, in fact, they have been best friends for four years. though four years is a lot of time, tyler has never met jordan's brother josh, but it wasn't his fault, you see. josh lived with their dad in a different neighbourhood, and was also in college. it also seemed like josh had no interest in tyler at all. expecting nothing from a casual sleepover at jordan's house with friends and josh visiting for the weekend, tyler suddenly receives more then he bargains for.</p><p>titled from fall out boy's song, sugar, we're going down</p>
            </blockquote>





	am i more then you bargained for?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for no captilazation, i turned them off and i'm too lazy to press the uppercase button lmao. this is my excuse of some drunk, consensual smut. also, this features a shitty basement band debacle and sassy brendon but then again when is brendon urie not a little ass. 
> 
> titled from a fall out boy somg because why not.

as soon as the bell rings, tyler is out of the classroom within seconds. it was probably obvious that he was excited to go over to jordan's house, because pete was coming, and also patrick, gerard, and brendon. it was friday, and though this seemed as if it was going to be a party, jordan swears it's not. they're only going to be hanging out in the basement, either gaming or jamming. tyler was excited.

tyler quickly made his way to his locker, yet to bump into any of his friends. he quickly put his textbooks and other things he didn't need (none if his teachers assigned homework, miraculously) and shut it. turning around, tyler saw gerard waiting for him, but he was talking to frank so he didn't realize tyler was behind him.

"we'll hang out on saturday, i promise," tyler heard gerard say to frank, who nodded understandingly. "see ya then, gee. also, hey tyler," frank greeted, motioning to tyler behind gerard. tyler looked over to frank, his brown hoodie up, covering his shaved bleach sides and long dark fringe. gerard gasped and tyler said hey to frank as he walked away. "didn't see you there!" gerard exclaimed, and tyler grinned at him as they linked arms and gerard led the way to find the others.

tyler liked gerard. he liked the platonic friendship they had. it was special to him, it was something that really couldn't be expressed, especially between guys. but everyone knew (or not) that those weird emos who spent too much time together at lunch and in the music rooms weren't entirely straight as it was. tyler didn't care, as long as he had friends, he didn't care what anyone else thought.

gerard tugged tyler, who was pushing against hundreds of high school students and did so until they escaped out of the building. "i got claustrophobic, i had to get out of there! not to mention people might feel my chest since they were so fucking close, but i don't understand why! it's friday, the day where half the school tends to skip! fuck-" gerard was cut off when there was a familiar howl.

"yo! over here, guys!" brendon called, waving his hand obnoxiously. tyler and gerard made their way over to brendon, pete, patrick, and jordan. "one score for gerard's claustrophobia!" pete shouted, and gerard huffed. "hey, at least you guys didn't make us wait long by thinking we were in the school still," jordan complied, and then continued. "anyway, my mom says it's cool to have you guys over, and she's even had the decency to give us privacy," jordan informed. "she's going out with friends and probably won't be back 'till we're all asleep, or as she said, but josh is going to be there because dad's out for business. abby and ashley are sleeping over at their friend's house."

tyler suddenly became nervous when he heard that josh was going to be there. he's never spoken to josh before, hell he never even met the guy which was weird since he was best friends with his brother. the six boys began walking to pete's car, which was actually his parents' mini van. "so frank isn't coming?" brendon asked, mainly to gerard. "no, he didn't want to even though i insisted you guys wouldn't mind - maybe one day - but we're hanging out tomorrow," gerard said, and pete ooh'ed. "'hanging out', sure," pete quipped and gerard rolled his eyes as the boys laughed, even tyler.

"you guys have been chasing each other since freshman year when he moved here, when are you guys gonna fuck?" brendon asked, a bit too blunt, and jordan snickered as pete agreed. gerard only blushed. "fuck you, guys."

the ride to jordan's house was not long, the ride was filled with teasing and laughter, masked with the Misfits playing on the stereo. tyler could already feel the excitement bubbling in his chest, the thought of josh forgotten instantly, as the mini van pulled into the dun's big suburban house. it was bigger then tyler's middle class house, for sure, and it was probably the biggest house out of their group of friends, which was probably the reason why they usually came to jordan's house when they came together to hang out, which was rare but always ended in tyler and presumably the other boys wanting another weekend like the last.

the six boys exited the van and walked up to the front door. "man, what if pete breaks the oven again? we will starve," brendon joked, but jordan scowled. "yeah, also pete, you still owe me the $130 it cost to repair it," he said, and pete held his hands up in surrender. "it'll likely be the fridge, or even the toilet, this time," gerard chimed in, and brendon laughed as tyler chuckled.

the boys all arrived inside the dun house, and it was quiet but none of them minded and they straight away made their way down into the basement. jordan's room wasn't the basement, it was a multipurpose room, specifically where instruments and games were located. tyler liked the basement, it was clean and more organized then his own at his house that he couldn't use because it flooded regularly.

it was a shock to see josh, jordan's older college brother, on the silent drums, headphones on, eyes squinted and tongue poking out as he pounded the squish drum tops. the boys couldn't hear anything besides the sound of sticks hitting squish, so it was a shock to most of them that someone besides either of them were in the basement.

"josh? josh! hey," jordan cut through josh's drumming and josh took off the headphones, "hey bro," was all josh said, and tyler almost awed at how shockingly soft josh's voice was. besides being friends with jordan for over four years, tyler has never been friends with josh, let alone even talk to him (which wasn't completely his fault since josh didn't even live here but with his dad out in a small neighbourhood a few blocks away). tyler expected josh to have this rough, deep voice, to match his style that was made up of ripped skinny jeans and torn up band shirts with crazily neon red hair.

"we're using the basement tonight, plus weren't you inviting some of your college friends over, too?" jordan asked as brendon practically drooled over josh and patrick shyly stood behind pete. "yeah, but that's not until 7, but i get it, i'll leave. only for my little bro," josh said, and jordan perked up. "thanks so much, big bro," he replied, each word dripping sarcasm.

josh stood up and turned off the silent drums and walked past the group of boys, purposely avoiding their eyes as he went upstairs and jordan flopped on the couch and picked up and controller.

"i call being player 1."

~~

three hours have passed. it was almost 7 o'clock, and tyler has again forgotten about josh momentarily as be kicked brendon's ass in mortal kombat, for the fifth time that night. their game was cut off by the screech of an electric guitar being played and tyler paused it right when brendon was about sucker punch his character's face. "dude!" brendon exclaimed. tyler tossed the controller and looked over to see jordan playing a few chords on the electric as pete set up the bass.

"i am the vocal king!" brendon suddenly shouted, and pete scoffed. "yeah right, patrick is better," tyler looked over at patrick, the small blonde boy blushing behind sweater paws. "yeah, patty's great, even gerard! but i am better! right, patty? from a vocalist to another, my vocals could overpower yours?" brendon asked, and patrick shrugged. "i-i guess, i mean, you can't hit C3 without cracking, but, yeah," patrick replied, and brendon furrowed his eyebrows. "one day, stump, one day i'll defeat you at low notes." gerard laughed.

tyler laughed, and brendon snapped his head to him. "joseph? got something funny you wanna share?" brendon hissed, only resulting in tyler laughing harder and gerard joining from the table where he sat, doodling. brendon always acted as if he was in the biggest drama of the century, and it was hilarious but intimidating if you didn't know brendon enough. the low hums of pete's bass began and brendon snapped back into his usual calm self. "let's play something, yeah? patty-boy can play drums while i sing," brendon suggested, emphasizing the i. "and tyler could play the keyboard," brendon added.

"we don't even know any songs," pete said, and brendon groaned. "we can learn some!" jordan continued playing the familiar chords of smells like teen spirit by nirvana, pete attempting to play along but messed up. "see! i know this song! patty! drums!" brendon begged, and tyler was truly interested in the whole debacle. patrick actually stood up and went behind the drums, earning a pat on the shoulder from brendon.

"gerard, what instruments can you play?" jordan asked, stopping his playing to listen out for the answer. "hmm, let me think - oh yeah! none," gerard said, and brendon laughed obnoxiously. "gee's a singer, he doesn't need to play instruments. his boy toy, iero, can play guitar though! i've seen and heard him in the music room a couple weeks ago!" pete said, earning in a flying pencil to the chest from gerard.

tyler felt an itch to try out the keyboard, he hasn't played one in a while and he wonders if he still remembers something. while the debacle of the band was happening, tyler snuck around the four boys arguing on a song to play, he went to the back room where a dusty keyboard laid on a shelf. tyler plugged in the keyboard, dusting away the grey dust with his hand as he began to think of a song. suddenly, he remembered one he wrote himself about a year ago.

tyler rested his fingertips on the keys, trying out a few chords before the sudden wave of knowing how to play washed over him. he played the chords of an old song he wrote, and had an internal battle on whether to sing the lyrics. he decided against it, but was still shocked when clapping erupted from behind him.

"christ! you scared me!" tyler exclaimed to gerard, who only laughed. "that was great! did you write that? i know you wrote piano music, once upon a time," gerard asked and tyler nodded. "actually, yes."

the two boys left the back room, the sound of heavy drums and electric guitars piercing the air as the same nirvana song from earlier was being played. tyler sat down on the couch with gerard, and watched as the boys did a not-so-shitty job of attempting to play together. the band was too loud that tyler almost missed josh peaking down, but saw bright red hair at the corner of his eye. he turned his head and saw josh, and their eyes connected for a moment until the band came to a screeching halt.

"jordan! could you keep it down? you'll make people want to come down here! please! thanks!" josh shouted in a hushed tone, before exiting the basement once again. confusion arose on the boys, before a stampede of teenage boys began clawing their ways up the stairs.

pete opened the door, and his jaw dropped at the sight of too many people immediately coming to view and the sound of edm music blaring. "what the heck? he was having a party and didn't tell me? that jerk! he hasn't been here for almost two weeks but when he comes, he throws a party!" jordan hissed, and tyler furrowed his brows. "we should join," brendon suggested and gerard nearly busted a leg escaping the group and walked into the sea of people. "gerard! what the heck, brendon?" jordan hissed, smacking brendon's arm as brendon only laughed and also exited the basement.

pete took patrick by the hand and also left into the party, leaving tyler and jordan and jordan groaned. "can you believe them? they take any chance they can to get drunk," jordan exclaimed, but surprising tyler by also leaving and getting lost in the sea of bodies. tyler felt awkward standing at the top of the stairs from the basement, and awkwardly shut the door behind him so nobody would go down there.

tyler didn't know anyone at the party, and was conflicted on whether to just go home or stay and try to find his friends. his guts clenched, and tyler decided to try find gerard. there were many people in the living room, and tyler noticed that all furniture was pushed up against the wall, and some people were aggressively making out or grinding onto people, the dim lights didn't help tyler in attempting to find any of his friends.

tyler couldn't find gerard, which was weird because the boy was easily noticable in huge crowds because of his long dark hair and pale skin, he also couldn't find brendon or anyone else. he decided to try the kitchen. tyler pushed people and made it to the kitchen, and was suddenly calm when he saw brendon chatting up an older guy.

"hey bren," tyler said, and brendon turned to tyler. "oh, hey tyler!" brendon said enthusiastically, and reached over the counter and fished a red cup filled with strong-smelling alcohol. "you should drink this! and maybe talk to someone," brendon offered, obviously telling tyler that he's cockblocking. "yeah, thanks, sorry," tyler stuttered, taking the red cup and leaving brendon. tyler left the kitchen and went to the corner of the hallway, holding the plastic red cup tightly.

tyler didn't want to get drunk, but at the same time he felt like he should. it wouldn't be the first time, but he didn't exactly want to be alone since he couldn't find any of his friends. with a heavy head, tyler took a gulp of the burning alcohol, clenching his fists as his throat burned at the horrible tasting drink. tyler nearly gagged, feeling the fuzzy begin in his stomach.

tyler drank the rest of the cup quickly, placing the cup on a stand that held picture frames, and decided to attempt to find his friends, besides brendon, again. tyler could already feel his throat dry and eyes become heavy, but he searched the living room again. at the corner of his eye, he saw familiar blonde hair. turning his head, tyler saw patrick talking to pete near one of the living room windows. patrick had red cheeks and his blonde hair was slightly tousled, and pete's back was facing tyler.

"hey," someone whispered into tyler's ear, hands sliding around his waist. tyler tried to writhe out of the uncomfortable grasp but couldn't. "hey, i jus' wanna talk," stuttered a man, and when tyler turned around he stopped moving. the man had long brown hair, thick eyebrows, and wore a backwards cap. he was attractive, if tyler was being honest, but his judgements were clouded as he let the man tug him out of the full living room. tyler prevented the man from pulling him anywhere else, stopping in the hallway next to a group of girls who giggled at them.

"what's your name, pretty boy?" the other boy asked, and tyler bit his lip. "tyler," he said, and the boy gazed into his eyes. "right," was all the other boy said as he connected their lips. tyler wasn't drunk, but he felt fuzzy and the man's lips were soft, and it's not like he was exactly shy. the man gripped tyler's hips tightly, and tyler let the man push him against the wall. it was too public, and some people stared and tyler felt uncomfortable.

"stop," tyler muttered, and the boy pulled off. "what's wrong?" he asked, and tyler slipped away into the group of people, luckily the man not following him. tyler escaped to the kitchen, brendon long gone, and he looked for more alcohol. tyler pulled out a new red cup and found a half-empty bottle of clear vodka. 'fuck it', tyler thought, pouring some vodka into his cup and downing the beverage plain. it burned his throat and the taste was awful, and tyler suddenly felt soft. it was as if his feet became numb.

another cup became another cup, and soon after four cups of straight vodka, tyler was drunk.

tyler stumbled out of the kitchen, going to the dining room and seeing brendon and the same man from earlier making out at the corner, along with many other people mingling and dancing. for some reason, tyler wanted to see josh again. he wasn't sure if it was confidence from the alcohol or his genuine hopeless interest, but he wanted to know josh. it was stupid, tyler thought, that he's never met the brother of one of his good friends.

tyler went back to the living room, pete and patrick also gone, but saw jordan sitting on the couch next to a pretty girl with long blonde hair, a red cup in his hands and a hazy look in his eye. there was no josh. tyler squinted, letting out a small burp as he turned around and left the living room. the basement. josh was probably playing drums again.

tyler opened the basement door, noticing that it was dark at the bottom. the music was too loud in tyler's ears to hear anything, and he walked down into the basement and when he reached the bottom, he flicked on the lights. tyler squinted and saw pete on top of patrick on the couch, obviously naked as heck, but they were still from getting caught, and tyler spluttered, turning off the lights. "sorry boys," tyler chuckled, before leaving the basement.

tyler knew they were fucking around since sophomore year, when they suddenly became closer and often hung out alone, but they haven't admit to anyone, not even tyler. but it was fine, he didn't expect to be told such personal things even if it's been going on for almost two and a half years. tyler closed the basement door, looking at the clock on the wall. it was only 11pm, but tyler was tired. it was probably all the alcohol in his system wearing him out. he knew better not to walk home drunk, especially this late, and he knew jordan wouldn't mind if he slept over. 

tyler obviously couldn't go down to the basement and inflate the air mattress, so he set on a quest upstairs to find jordan's room. it's been a few months since tyler has been in jordan's room as they spent most time in the basement or somewhere else, but tyler remembered. there were people scattering the hallway, and tyler was relieved to see gerard talking to an older guy (maybe not the older guy part).

"hey gee!" tyler greeted. gerard laughed, "hey tyler, this is ryan, he goes to our community college but get this - he's nowhere from ohio!" gerard exclaimed, and ryan laughed and tyler made a 'oh really?' expression. "i was thinking of setting him up with brendon, have you seen him around?" gerard whispered into tyler's ear and tyler nodded. "but he's with another guy, i think," tyler slurred. gerard had a mischievous glint in his eye. "you know i'm the king if setting people up, so don't worry." gerard said and tyler laughed.

"i'm going to bed in jordan's room, see ya in the morning," tyler informed and gerard clutched his chest. "oh precious tyler, always the first to fall," gerard said, and tyler smacked his chest. "i'm tired, you tit!" tyler exclaimed, and gerard chuckled amd turned back to ryan. tyler then turned around the went down the hallway. he recalls jordan's room being the second one to the left, and when he got to the door, he checked inside.

it was dark, but tyler could make out the shapes. the layout of the bedroom was similar to what tyler has seen last of jordan's room, so he was right. tyler went inside the bedroom, the only light being from the street lamps outside. tyler decided against locking the door, not wanting to wake up to banging at hour of the night from jordan or gerard wanting to sleep too. tyler sat on the edge of the bed, and reached down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off right as someone came out of the bathroom door that was in the room. the light from the bathroom exposed tyler's bare skin and tyler turned around, seeing a startled josh dun himself.

"what are you doing?" the man stammered, obviously drunk as tyler was. "sleeping, m'tired," tyler replied as if it was obvious. "in my room? i may not live here, but this is always my room when i visit," josh said and tyler shrugged and stood up. "sorry, thought this was jordan's room," he replied honestly, holding up his shirt to hide his chest. "wait, you're jordan's friend?" josh asked and tyler pretended like those words didn't sting. it was true that josh had no interest in him, also pete, patrick, brendon, and gerard, and that sucked. "um, for four years?" tyler questioned, feeling awkward. "but whatever." tyler mumbled, and began pulling his shirt back on.

"no, stop," josh said, and when tyler put his arms down, he was shook when he saw josh standing a lot closer to him. josh pulled away tyler's arms, grabbing his shirt and tossing it on the floor. tyler blushed, and josh leaned down and connected their lips.

tyler felt fuzzy all over again, but in a pleasant way. tyler could taste something tangy on josh's tongue, and suddenly became insecure about his bitter taste he must have from the vodka. josh didn't seem to care though, and gripping tyler by his bare waist. tyler arched into his touch, his chest coming into contact with josh's clothed chest. tyler shivers and josh flicks his tongue against tyler's lips. tyler opens his mouth and josh slides his tongue inside.

josh runs his hands down tyler's sides, creating goosebumps and tyler softly moans. his drunken state effects him completely, but he's still aware of what's happening, and he's sure he consents. it's not the first time he's had drunk sex (although, it wasn't with a guy). josh detaches his lips from tyler's and attacks his neck. tyler tilts his head, he can feel his dick harden in his jeans and shivers when josh's hands ghost over his belly.

josh pulls away, and looks into tyler's eyes. tyler moans, and falls back onto the bed. josh unbuckles tyler's belt and helps tyler take them off. only tyler's boxers are left, and he feels submissive compared to josh who is fully clothed still. josh takes off his shirt and jeans, tyler running his hands all over the smooth exposed muscle. tyler's fingers run over the tattoos on josh's arms, the light from the bathroom showing that they're brightly coloured.

tyler slides up on the bed until his head reaches the pillow, and josh climbs up on top of him, spreading tyler's legs, his bent knees fitting under tyler's thighs. they kiss again, everything is sloppy but tyler still feels intimate, as if his drunkenness is fading and he's sober enough to know that this would hurt if josh just used him. but right now, he was horny and didn't care because an attractive guy was on top of him, kissing him. josh's hand made it's way to tyler's crotch, and tyler arched into josh's warm hand. josh cupped tyler's bulge, and tyler gasped, feeling his dick become even more hard.

"are you sure?" josh mutters, pulling away from tyler to look into his eyes. josh's eyes are glossy, it's red on the parts that are supposed to be white, but there's still something shining in them that lets tyler give trust. "yeah, i'm sure," tyler murmurs, and josh connects their lips again.

tyler's boxers are gone, and josh is pumping his dick, tyler biting his shoulder as he digs his nails into josh's back. tyler's legs are spread, knees bent on josh's hips, and josh takes off his own underwear. josh seems shy, tyler notices. he seems shy to show himself, but the thought goes away when josh pushes their dicks together. tyler gasps and arches his back, his stomach fluttering as josh jacks both of them off.

after a while, tyler is close, but josh moves his hand to cup tyler's ass, pulling and spreading, exposing tyler. tyler flushes, and josh lets go and climbs off of tyler to reach over to the nightstand. he pulls out a bottle of lube, and tyler blushes. josh slicks up his fingers and goes back to prodding tyler. tyler is flushing furiously as he feels josh massage the ring of muscle. "do it." tyler insists, and josh slides in two digits at the same time. the sudden stretch overwhelms tyler. he's only ever had his own fingers inside of himself, so it's a new sensation. it burns, because josh slid in more then expecting, and tyler bites his lips.

"fuck," tyler gasps, "uh, go slow," tyler says, and josh looks up at tyler's face. there's a soft glint in his eye but he doesn't say anything and tyler is thankful because he doesn't want to inform josh that he's practically a virgin. josh doesn't seem to mind, and he's circling his fingers inside of tyler and tyler's thighs quiver. josh gently pumps his fingers in and out, and tyler is a shaking mess as josh's thin, long fingers press up inside of him. "g-god." tyler stutters, reaching down and tugging on his own dick.

josh adds a third finger and tyler bucks down. josh leans over tyler and kisses him, a sort-of distraction as he continues to pump three fingers and tyler gasping in his mouth. tyler could feel the sweat form as josh's body heat shares with his own. josh pulls out his fingers, and tyler catches his breath as he sees josh lubing himself up.

tyler closes his eyes for a few seconds until he feels it pushing against his ass, it's blunt and heavy, and tyler is overwhelmed in seconds. josh grips tyler's calves, putting his left leg over his shoulder, and tyler's other leg is pushed down into the mattress. tyler's hands grip onto the disheveled sheets, and when josh pushes in, tyler could feel his fingernails shred them.

tyler gasps because, fuck, it hurts. way more then tyler expected, but he can't tell the pain over the fuzzy feeling he's got, so he pushes down as josh slowly pushes in. josh is panting, and his cheeks are flushed pink and tyler bites his lip when the red haired boy mutters "you're so tight."

"thanks. you're pretty cool, too," tyler breathes, every syllable cracking as josh settles deep inside of tyler, and josh chuckles. "making jokes while i'm inside your ass? i like you already." josh says, and tyler flushes. he clenches around josh, and the boy groans. "you're tight as it is, stop clenching," he says between grit teeth. tyler blushes, and bucks down. "please fuck me." he whispers in josh's ear.

josh falls onto his left elbow, shaky as his right hand reaches down to rest on tyler's hip and slowly, he pulls out. the pressure feels good, and tyler's legs wrap around josh's waist. without warning, josh rams into tyler and tyler groans. josh does it again, and tyler arches his back. it feels good, but there's still pain but tyler doesn't think about it. he's a gasping and moaning mess as josh thrusts inside of him, he could feel josh quivering and breathing harshly into his neck.

tyler's hands claw into josh's back, fingernails scraping the soft skin, and he attaches his lips to the jutted bone on josh's shoulder where the collarbone connects with the shoulder. tyler feels josh licking and nipping at his neck, and he hopes to god that josh leaves marks. he needs proof that this wasn't a legitimate drunken wet dream. tyler's cock drips onto his stomach, and he reaches down and jerks himself off messily, attempting to match josh's thrusts. josh's arms are shaking from where he's holding himself up, and tyler suggests something that would leave him a flushing mess if he was sober, but the alcohol gives him confidence.

"let me ride you," tyler whispers, and josh groans and stills. josh pulls out, the slow slide making tyler grunt. josh flops onto his back, the cold sheets a nice contrast against his sweaty and aching back. tyler crawls over and straddles josh's laps, and josh's hands immediately cup tyler's ass. josh tugs, exposing him once again, and tyler flushes. tyler reaches down to grip josh's dick, it's hot and heavy in his palm. he gives josh a few tugs, before lowering himself down and pushing the tip in. josh ruts up, and tyler groans. tyler drops down onto josh's dick all at once, and josh tightly grips tyler's hips and holds him still.

"i almost came," josh admits, and tyler smirks. for a few minutes, josh's tight grip loosens and tyler sees that as a way to start. he rises his hips, the burn returning but the angle feeling different in a more pleasurable way, and drops down. tyler moans and josh's groan comes from the back of his throat. tyler begins riding josh, feeling confident once he realizes he's making josh into a groaning mess on the bed. it's hot, tyler thinks, and he throws his head back as he raises his hips and slams down again. josh is holding tyler's hips, rutting up against every downward drop, and he's close.

tyler rides josh for a few minutes, his thighs aching but he's persistent to make josh come before him. sweat is forming on his forehead. tyler could feel josh's body tighten, thighs becoming stiff, but before josh came, he pushes tyler back into the sheets and thrusts into tyler roughly. tyler shrieks at the sudden change in angle, clutching josh's arms and feeling josh stiffen on top of him.

josh comes inside of tyler, and tyler nearly comes himself at the feel of the hot liquid (it would've been too kinky, so tyler holds it in). tyler's hand roams down and he jerks himself off between his and josh's stomach, coming with a soft gasp and an arch to his back. he clenches around josh and come spurts on both of their stomachs. tyler feels drained, and josh falls on top of him; t'&heir sweat mixing and tyler's come drying between them.

"dude, this is gross. the come, i mean," tyler says, his backside aching as the annoying sticky feeling of come on skin makes everything uncomfortable. josh grunts, lifting himself up off of tyler and slowly pulls out. tyler can feel it ache, and he's too lazy and tired to go get a wet towel, so he promptly reaches on the floor and uses a shirt. he can't tell if it's his own or josh's but he cleans up the come as he could, and falls back into the pillows.

josh brings the blanket on top of himself, giving some to tyler who can't really bare the thought of being more hot, but he uses it to cover his modesty in case someone comes in. in about two minutes, tyler is out for the night.

-

tyler wakes up with a headache. the curtains were open all night, and the bright sun brightens every corner of the room. tyler's eyes sting when he opens them, but his senses come to life and he finds himself in an unfamiliar room. sitting up, there's a pain in his backside and it's sticky between his legs and on his stomach. tyler groans, but not loud enough to wake up the sleeping person next to him.

tyler's eyes widen as he remembers the night. he came over after school to hang out with his friends, but that didn't happen as josh, one of tyler's best friend's brother that he never really met, was over and threw a fucking party. his friends found themselves in the party, and tyler got drunk out of boredom, then went upstairs to sleep, which obviously didn't happen as planned if josh dun wasn't sleeping naked in the same bed as an equally naked tyler joseph with a pain in his arse proved anything. tyler knew it was a mistake. he doesn't know josh. this could've been a one night stand; tyler hoped it was.

throwing the blankets off and standing on his feet, tyler stumbled to pick up his clothes off the floor and put them on. he was in the midst of sliding on his jeans when he heard a grunt from behind him. tyler buckled his belt, ignoring josh and not even checking to see if he was awake or not. he bent over to pick up his shirt and slid the thin white fabric on. collecting his socks off the floor, tyler made an escape for the door but just as he was about to open it, josh spoke.

"before you run off, take my number. i want to see you again." 

tyler bit his lip. he wondered if josh only meant for sex, which he wouldn't mind if he was being completely honest, but he kind of wanted to know josh more now that he thought about it. he always found josh interesting through the pictures jordan showed him. tyler turned around, and josh was holding out a piece of ripped paper as he laid comfortably in the blankets. tyler walked over and lightly took it from his hands. he looked down at the sloppily written digits, and found himself looking over at josh for the first time since last night.

josh looked cute. his eyes were squinty, messy red hair flopped on his forehead and splayed on the white pillow. his eyes were a nice shade of brown, and his lips were soft-looking and pink. tyler smiled, and josh grinned. "o-okay," tyler stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous. "b-bye." he added, with an awkward wave as he finally left the bedroom. softly shutting the door, tyler exhaled, leaning against the door and stood for a few seconds. tyler slipped on his socks and made his way downstairs.

the house was a mess and tyler felt sorry for jordan and josh who would have to clean up. tyler wondered if his friends were still here, and went down to the basement. the sunlight shone through high windows and tyler saw all his friends sleeping. pete and patrick were snuggled on the couch, jordan was passed out on the floor next to them, brendon and a mysterious guy that tyler thinks he knew were on the floor under blankets, and gerard was passed out leaning against the wall beside the couch.

tyler wrote a note before leaving the dun residence, specifically for his friends; 'went home. have fun cleaning up. -tyler'

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: jih96n


End file.
